In the light and medium duty truck industry there is a desire to increase interior vehicle storage space, particularly in extended- or super-cab vehicles. This increase in interior storage space is desired particularly when unused seats compromise space availability.
It is known in vehicles to provide a foldable seat to increase cargo space, particularly in pick-up vehicles. Such seats find particular use as second row seats in extended- or super-cab vehicles. Foldable seats generally fold either into the vehicle floor or against the back wall of the cab. These seats are typically available in bucket seat or bench seat configurations. Regardless of type, the seat back in known foldable seats is conventionally latched to the back wall using a simple latch and striker arrangement to retain the seat back in an upright position. No adjustment of either the seat back or the seat cushion is thus permitted.
Current foldable seat designs offer some value in providing for temporary increased interior space while not in use. However, as in so many areas of vehicle technology, there is room in the art of vehicle foldable seat design for providing an alternative configuration which will offer the user greater comfort in the seat itself without compromising the foldable features of the seat.